


Hand In Unlovable Hand

by TheFlashpoint



Series: Legends Shorts [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm not sure what more to tag this as hhhnn, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Jonah Hex has, had, and doesn't have feelings for Rip Hunter.





	Hand In Unlovable Hand

_Jonah Hex loves Rip Hunter._

The younger man was charming, funny, and a pretty big idiot when he wasn’t thinking. Jonah loves how reckless and carefree Rip is. How he throws himself into a fight without question and always looks for ways out of situations that don't need to escalate so badly.

He loves how Rip pretends to have a accent like his own, but every now and again breaks character and sounds just as ridiculously British as he looked when they first met. He loves the fascination Rip finds over the smallest things be it a horse or a saloon or a street fight between two other men they don't know.

Most of all, Jonah loved how courageous Rip could be. How often the time captain put himself in line of danger to protect and defend people. He never questions why the person is being attacked, if they’re helpless and in need of a saving, there was Rip Hunter dragging them out of the situation.

_Jonah Hex loves Rip Hunter._

He loves everything about this single man and gave him everything he could. His coat, a horse, a special gun. Sometimes when he could afford it, Jonah would give Rip small trinkets. The most expensive being a small hourglass he managed to find being sold at some sort of booth.

He loves the excitement that shone in Rip’s eyes when he handed it over to him, and how much the man cherished the small item out of them all. He never thought he’d be able to love a man as much as he did Rip, but he never would tell Rip of his adoration over him.

_Jonah Hex loved Rip Hunter._

Loved, that is, until Rip left. In the midst of the chaos and the bloodshed that slowly lead to Calvert’s fall, Rip Hunter was gone and with him Calvert turned to nothing but ash with a few unsteady buildings.

_Jonah Hex bitterly despised Rip Hunter._

Yes, Jonah himself was a man who had done many a questionable thing in his sour life, but not even he had been cowardly enough to turn his back on a town he promised to protect. Not like Rip Hunter.  He fought tooth and nail to save the town on his own before being shoved into the church to be burned with everyone else.

Like some sick act of god, Jonah lived.

He thought about Rip days, months, years after its destruction. Heartbreak turning to a deep sadness that dangerously formed into a hatred and a seek for vengeance. Jonah was going to find Rip, and Jonah was going to make Rip suffer just as much as he did.

He would make him feel the same burning pain and sorrow Jonah himself felt when surrounded by hundreds of screams while the building burned down with everyone inside. He would make Rip hate himself more than Jonah already hated him.

_Jonah Hex found time travelers._  
_Jonah Hex found Rip Hunter._  
_Jonah Hex was furious, but quiet._

**Rip Hunter was filled with regret.**

He knew leaving when he did would lead to the demise of Calvert. He was fully aware of the dangers he’d put everyone in and what their lives would lead to, and Rip ran. He left and didn't turn back until he was sure he wouldn't have to worry about it any longer.

This didn’t keep the thought of Calvert from haunting him since. It didn't take away the guilt and regret he felt knowing how betrayed Jonah Hex may have felt since. He knew Jonah lived, and he knew what happened after, what Jonah became and how he currently went about life.

Jonah Hex didn't trust many people, but he did trust Rip Hunter, and Rip betrayed him. Rip took his trust, his love and he crushed it the second he left Jonan behind with everyone else. This in turn causing Jonah to be cautious of everyone who tried to get anywhere close to him. Jonah became closed off and Rip became a villain in his eyes.

**Rip Hunter was filled with a deep sorrow.**

He wanted to make amends with the bounty hunter once again, fix the terrible severed friendship he so foolishly destroyed without so much of a second thought. Jonah had other plans in mind.

“It was one town.”

“A town you were supposed to save.”

“I'm sorry I left you.”

“Sorry? It's been four years, you don't get to be sorry. “

“I don’t understand how you want me to fix this…”

“You can’t. You can't fix what you’ve done and I don't want you to fix what you’ve done. No. I want you to suffer for years to come Rip Hunter. I want you to feel the same scorching, burning pain I felt when I realized you weren't there as promised. I gave you everything. My personal items, my money, my love, and you destroyed it just as you destroyed Calvert. I hope you die Rip hunter, hope we both die one day knowing full well that we will never grow past the pain you’ve caused. You will never be forgiven for your betrayal.”

Jonah took his leave, storming off the ship to hide himself away in his room within Salvation.

He helped the Legends, saved Jax, rid of the Stillwater Gang, and took off the second Rip started to walk to him once the mess with these ‘Time Masters’ was taken care of.

**Rip didn’t go after him.  
Rip painfully lived with his guilt.**

_Jonah Hex loved Rip Hunter._  
_Jonah Hex was betrayed by Rip Hunter._  
_Jonah Hex was told of the death of Rip Hunter._

He didn't mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for a few months now and each time I tried to write it, it just never felt right. I personally enjoy the TimeHex ship since its a pretty interesting one, but I also often think about how one sided the ship could have been. With Jonah loving Rip, and Rip not quite loving Jonah, and the fact that Rip left and didn't see Jonah again for four entire years after the Calvert mess. 
> 
> How Jonah shouldn't have forgivin him like he did. So heres a little bitter one sided TimeHex drabble about Jonah, then Rip, then Jonah again and how Jonah doesn't forgive him. 
> 
> The song that inspired the fic is called "No Children" by The Mountain Goats, I suggest givin' it a listen ;)


End file.
